Gwen's
, New York City, New York |tv series = Luke Cage}} Gwen's is a Jamaican restaurant owned by Paul and Ingrid Mackintosh and located in New York City. History Foundation Upon his release from the prison, Anansi decided to leave his criminal past behind and moved from Jamaica to New York City, together with Ingrid Mackintosh. They opened the restaurant in Brooklyn and decided to call it Gwen's, in honor to Mackintosh's sister, Gwen McIver who was killed by the Stokes Crime Family. The restaurant became well-known among the Jamaican-American inhabitants of New York City.Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator John McIver's Return Family Reunion As John McIver returned to New York City, he headed to Gwen's where he reunited with Anansi and Ingrid Mackintosh. Anansi gave McIver the cold shoulder, saying that he should not return, due to the current situation in the city. Together, they remembered McIver's Gwen and McIver told Anansi that he returned to get revenge from the Stokes Crime Family, and Mariah Dillard in particular. Anansi noted the blood pattern on McIver's shirt and figured that he used the Nightshade again. McIver asked him where he could find more Nightshade and Anansi recommended him to search at the Mother's Touch. Later, they watched the news report about Luke Cage who was considered as faster than what McIver did not appreciate. Although Anansi informed him that Cage is the protector of Harlem and the enemy of the Stokes, McIver was hostile against him.Luke Cage: 2.02: Straighten It Out Hunt for Yardies In an attempt to track down Nigel Garrison, Luke Cage attended Gwen's where he was greeted by Ingrid Mackintosh. Cage politely refused the food and drinks and asked her about the Yardies. Mackintosh replied that she did not hear anything about the Yardies. She recommended Cage to speak with Robert, Joe, and Larry, however, they said nothing but mocked Cage instead. Mouse who heard Cage asking about the Yardies, rushed to leave the restaurant, so Cage followed him.Luke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out Brooklyn's Celebrity John McIver was greeted by Jerome and other customers of Gwen's with the applause, as they watched him defeating Luke Cage. He also met Ingrid Mackintosh who was mad at McIver who did not meet her upon his return, so he embraced her. Speaking with Anansi, McIver told that he was at the Harlem's Paradise and even drunk some Bushmaster Rum, and then gave him the money. Anansi refused to take money from him, but not Mackintosh who quickly took it. McIver stayed at the restaurant, to share some rum with Anansi and Mackintosh.Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical Disturbing News As the customers of Gwen's were watching the football match, it was interrupted by WJBP-TV report about the Inauguration of the Shirley Chisholm Complex and attack on Piranha Jones. Ingrid Mackintosh and Anansi, who knew that it was committed by Bushmaster, noted that this action was nothing but savagery. McIver then left the restaurant to answer the call from Sheldon who informed him that Jones was saved by Luke Cage. While McIver was helping to clean the restaurant, he confronted Anansi who was not pleased by the terror caused by McIver. McIver was desperate to revenge, so Anansi said him to simply kill Mariah Dillard but the chaos that he caused needs to be stopped. Despite, McIver's objections, Anansi replied that McIver's actions are making Jamaican people look bad. Anansi wanted McIver to stop his crusade against the Stokes family and find his peace, however, McIver chose the war and left the restaurant. Later, McIver received a call from Sheldon, however, the phone was obtained by Cage. He informed McIver that Jones with him and offered McIver the real duel without cheating or weapons to decide who will get Jones, as well as Harlem. They arranged the fight at the in high noon, as McIver was the fan of western movies.Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement Kidnapping of Anansi As soon as Mariah Dillard went off the grid, Shades personally attended Gwen's to find Bushmaster's weak spots. He declined a call from Dillard and asked Ingrid Mackintosh to bring more beer. Later, Shades spotted Anansi who was walking out of the restaurant and abducted him.Luke Cage: 2.09: For Pete's Sake Rum Punch Massacre Mariah Dillard decided to strike Bushmaster as hard as she could, by taking away something that he loved. Together with Shades and several members of the Stokes Crime Family, marching Anansi, Dillard arrived at Gwen's. Gangsters were ordered to hold all customers at the gunpoint, so they thought that it was a robbery. While they demanded everyone stay still, Stephanie Miller begged Dillard to spare them. However, Dillard ignored her pleads and ordered her subordinates to brutally massacre all customers of the restaurant, including Miller and her sister. Stokes gangsters completed the order, without knowing that Ingrid Mackintosh managed to escape. After the shooting, Anansi was shown the aftermath of the massacre, leaving him heartbroken and devastated. Then, he was soaked with Bushmaster Rum, with his last words being that he will haunt Dillard for the rest of her life. Dillard then set him on fire but finished him with the Stokes' Revolver.Luke Cage: 2.10: The Main Ingredient Misty Knight, Luke Cage, Tomas Ciancio, and the NYPD unit arrived to Gwen's where they witnessed the aftermath of the massacre. Cage regretted his decision to save Dillard from McIver but Knight noted that he could not know what will happen. Cage and Knight found Anansi's body and then noticed a blood trail and deduced that there must be a survivor of the massacre. Returning back to the 29th Precinct Police Station, Cage and Knight identified the survivor as Ingrid Mackintosh. McIver, together with Sheldon and Tilda Johnson went to Gwen's, looking over towards the blood puddles that were on the floor and was left upset from all that it took place. McIver was then asked by Sheldon of what to do with Johnson and told him to let her go. As Johnson witnessed the aftermath of the massacre, McIver expressed his gratitude over her, letting her leave after an apology. Looking down on the floor, McIver mourned Anansi's death. Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season Two'' ***''Straighten It Out'' ***''Wig Out'' ***''I Get Physical'' ***''The Basement'' ***''For Pete's Sake'' ***''The Main Ingredient'' ***''The Creator'' ***''Can't Front on Me'' (mentioned) References Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Locations